


Happy Birthday, Johnny!

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is's Johnny's birthday, and Zero is invited! Jude is his plus one! Things may get awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Johnny!

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from the VH1 show Hit the Floor. Awesomesauce and drama all in one.
> 
> There may be some sexy bits in here!
> 
> Enjoy!

“My God, Zero, this man lives in a castle.” Jude stated as they pulled up to the valet. “How do you even know him?”

“Hey, I know people. He happens to be a fan. The whole team was invited.” Zero defensively replied.

Jude rolled his eyes, “Great now we have to deal with Terrance and Jelena.”

“Wrong, we are going to avoid them and have fun.” Zero demanded, as he climbed out of the car, throwing Jude’s keys to the valet. Jude stepped out of the car looking nervous.

“What’s wrong now?” He said as he grabbed and interlocked his fingers with Jude’s.

“Nothing now.” Jude smiled. 

As they entered the mansion, a young lady approached them, “May I get your names?”

“Jude and Gideon Kinkade.” Zero answered the lady. Jude lit up at hearing his husband say their names together.

The girl looked a bit disappointed, “Are you brothers?” She asked with slight hope in her eyes, as she eyes Jude.

Zero lifted Jude’s left hand showing his silver band to the girl, “No, we are married.”

The girl looked back at Jude, “What a shame?” She winked at him as she checked off their names. “In you go.”

They left her standing there, Zero looked back to find the girl checking out Jude’s ass. He just smirked at the girl in a way that said, “Yup, that’s all mine.” Then returned his attention to Jude. “The check in girl, she wants you?” Zero laughed.

“What? No she doesn’t.” Jude blew it off, “I thought she was flirting with you.”

“No, definitely with you. I caught her checking you out.” Zero replied, “Not that I blame her your ass does look great in those jeans.” 

Jude blushed at this. “I guess I should wear jeans more often then.” A smirk played out on his face, as he walked further into the party grabbing two glasses of champagne from a waiter walking by. Jude handed one of to Zero.

“I am going to go find Johnny. I will be right back.” He pecked Jude on the cheek before leaving. A thing he had begun to do more and more often. Jude loved it. It made him feel like Zero couldn’t stand to leave him behind, so he gave him reassurance of a return, because that kiss had to be followed by something greater.

Jude was lost in thought and did not see the girl from earlier approach him. “Hi!” Jude snapped back out of his mind. And saw the girl holding her hand out for him to shake. Being the gentleman that he is he took her hand. “My name is Rebecca, but you can call me Becca.”

“Nice to meet you Becca, I’m Jude.” He yanked his hand back from hers when he realized she was holding on a bit too long. “Aren’t you supposed to be checking names and taking coats?”

“Oh, my shift ended. Now I get to enjoy the party, and the eye candy.” She gave him the up and down stare. Jude shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t want to be rude, but he wanted to walk away so very much. “So, Jude, How long have you been married to Gideon?”

“It will be a year in July.” Jude replied thinking about the day he and Zero were married. “And please don’t call him Gideon. He doesn’t like it when people call him that, other than me and his sister, of course.”

“I am sorry.” Her voice became small as she realized the Jude was slightly unnerved by her.

Jude smiled at the girl now. It had not been his intention to upset her, “It’s alright. Just maybe don’t do it again.” 

“Right. So here it goes… And forgive me if I am being too bold but, I think you a fine piece of man meat, and if you ever get tired of Zero here’s my number.” She shoved it into his jeans pocket, and turned to leave before Jude could say anything against what had just erupted from her mouth. 

To her dismay she wasn’t getting far. She ran right into Zero. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was not wearing a happy face. This one was more on the, if I could I would punt you across the world side. “Seriously? He is married, to me.”

Rebecca straightened her posture and crossed her arms at Zero, “Yeah, well you ran off the moment you could so I decided to keep him company. He looked lonely.”

“You just gave him your number, and told him to call you if he got tired of me.” Zero hissed at the girl. “First of all, he is gay. So if he got tired of me, you would not be his next choice. Second of all, Jude will not get tired of me. We are not a boring couple. I keep it interesting.” He threw a wink to Jude, followed by a kiss toward him. “Now leave him alone.” He saw Jude’s face change to one of shock, then to one begging him to be more polite about it. Zero put on a charming smile and looked back at Rebecca, “Please.” 

“Fine, I get it.” She threw her hands up and left them standing there.

“Wow, Zero.” Jude was upset. “You could have been so much nicer about it than that.”

“Well you could have done something about it, at all.” Zero turned away from Jude to walk away. “Throw that number away.”

Jude caught his arm, “Hey, I was just trying to be nice to her. I will throw the number away when she isn’t in the same area as we are.” Zero tried to pull away from him. “No, you don’t get to be mad at me about this. I am clearly not interested in her. And I would never betray you or your trust, I love you Gideon.” Zero grabbed Jude by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. As the kiss deepened, he felt Zero’s hand enter his pocket. Jude knew Zero was just trying to remove the number, but feeling his hand that close drove Jude crazy.

He pulled away from Zero. “Tell me you got the number out of my pocket, because if you go back in there you better be ready to find a room.” Zero smirked as he held up the number, before throwing it in the nearest trash bin.

“Now that that’s taken care of, I want to introduce you to Johnny.” Zero grabbed Jude’s hand and led him through the party.

Moments Later…

“Zero!” A man bellowed out at him.

“Johnny!” Zero shook the man’s hand and gave him a hug. When he pulled away he introduced Jude. “This is Jude Kinkade, my husband.” A light shone in his eyes as he stared into Jude’s.

Jude shook the man’s outstretched hand. “I am huge fan. I loved you in Pirates of the Caribbean.” 

“Thanks, most people do.” Johnny smiled.

“And you were kind of hot in Crybaby.” Jude caught himself. “I mean…”

“No worries. I agree, I was kind of hot in Crybaby. You know having to wear that leather jacket and all.” Johnny joked to calm Jude’s nerves. 

They all three laughed before Johnny spotted an issue he needed to solve, “If you gentlemen would excuse me, I have to go talk to my coat check girl. Would you believe it she has been hitting many of my guest tonight. I have no idea what’s wrong with that girl, all of the ones she is hitting on are gay. Look at her now. She is flirting with Neil Patrick Harris. Have fun, gents.” He retreated toward the girl, “Rebecca! Stop it, He will never be interested. You have the wrong equipment down stairs.”

“Wow, poor girl.” Jude said as he stared after Johnny. 

“I am gay, why didn’t she hit on me?” Zero looked upset.

“Babe, you’re bisexual. She only has the hots for us that are one-hundred percent strickly dickly.” Jude said turning back toward Zero.

“Well I am one-hundred percent “strictly dickly” now. I married you, didn’t I?” Zero replied, “I mean I don’t plan on this,” motions toward his crotch, “ever touching a woman again.” 

“Wow, Zero. So romantic of you to say.” Jude laughed. “Are you seriously jealous because she hasn’t flirted with you?”

“No, I don’t care what she thinks of me, or anybody else in this room. Only your opinion matters to me.” Zero smiled, his whole face showing the love he felt for Jude.


End file.
